Melancholy Heart
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Naruto was toyed and raped by a Uchiha , at the age of eighteen he is expecting a kid , Until he hears of the Uchiha's death. Now his son at the age of 12 sets out to bring his daddy back. Will he be able to find him or learn the truth of what really happened to his daddy . WARNING RAPE ABUSE AND DARK SHIT . READ ON YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Prolouge

Ch : Prologue

'' … AH …

NO... _! _''

_I chose this of my own free will , but … _

''… HAA

… AH ! _''_

_I still think the terms are cruel , _

'' … NGH … _'' _

_Every night like this , locked away in a room in the hotel , _

'' AHH … ! ''

_Letting him use my own body like a toy , _

'' AH … ! _'' _

_However he wants , as often as he wants , _

'' NN …

HAAA … ! _'' _

The man go dressed and said in a seductive voice .

'' See you next weekend '' He left as I pulled the covers up to my body and cried silently . Its always been like this , none of my family members know about this . I would always tell them a lie , sometimes going to my friend Kiba's house or at the library and they would let me go.

Every weekend I would meet Sasuke Uchiha , the youngest Uchiha. He was a heartthrob , everyone wanted to be friends with him. Sasuke's family owned millions of companies and hotels . Everywhere I would go I could hear about _'' Sasuke this '' _or _'' Sasuke that '' . _Even my own friends started talking about him in which I got pissed . That's when I met Sasuke for the first time , I was stunned , Raven hair colour while spiky long hair style , black eyes . A blue V-neck shirt with jeans and black sneakers , but most of all a SMIRK ! It all screamed Danger Gangster !

I tried to ignore him for months and people keep saying the Uchiha has a interest in me , which I completely freaked out . I finally gave him a chance and liked the sweet side of him. Yes he has a sweet side to. Until the Friday night when he took me to a hotel room and FUCKED ME . I know it was sinful , but I didn't know why I didn't stop him. This continued until I turned eighteen.

That's when I found out I was expecting , with that TEME'S Child ! Even if I told him he wouldn't care , all he wants is Fuck . My parents what will they think ? Not only did I go behind their backs but I'm about to bring another life into this world . I'm only eighteen for gods sake !

But I've decided to keep it. I know you think I'm crazy but its my first ever child , even if the father is a bastard. I can be a parent . I don't need that Teme. I'm fine on my own.

'' wuahh … wuahh ''

The day finally came , I was in the hospital holding my little bundle of joy in my arms . My parents broke the connections when they found out , even the rest of my family . Kiba and Sakura – Chan my two best friends they helped me until I got a job and a suitable home . When I heard …

'' Mr. Uzumaki ''. The nurse said. Naruto nodded still holding his child .

'' I reget to inform you that Mr. Sasuke is no more ''. Naruto kept looking down .

'' He died in a bike accident . Time of death _'' 4:30 pm '' . _The nurse put her hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort.

'' His funeral is held tomorrow , its private so only his family and close friends will be there . We're sorry ''.

The next day , Naruto came dressed in black , many friends and family friends attended well as the Uchiha family. Sasuke's Father : Fugaku , his Mother : Mikoto and his Brother : Itachi . They all made their speeches and mentioned how great he was and will always be missed and loved .soon the burial happened , everyone left while Lilley as they were Sasuke's favourite . Naruto waited until every one left , when he stood in front of the tombstone which had Sasuke.

It was raining hard as Naruto frowned . The Teme did this to him. He made Naruto's life miserable , he made Naruto go through all the pain , but one thing good came out of all this. His child.

The child whimpered as he was soaking in the rain , Naruto quickly covered him with his jacket so he wouldn't get sick. He thought what's this weird feeling in him like his heart ached painfully. He couldn't have feelings for his Teme , he hated him but inside he kinda loved the Raven . Naruto left and never looked back .

* * *

><p><p>

Hiya ! Thanks for stopping by . I'm glad you came , Oops where are my manners , allow me to introduce to you Kohona. I live with my Ma although he's a guy I still think of him as woman . We live in a normal home but what I love the most is the garden , its medium size and beautiful cause my Ma loves gardening so I play hundreds of things . Ma has blond hair and sapphire blue eyes , hr'd goofy but loving and really hilarious. What I love most about my Ma is his laugh , so sweet like birds chirping . Ma always get angry me, when I call him that , he keeps saying to call him Tou-chan but I don't listen , its very fun to annoy my Ma and I think he doesn't mind it anymore or he's given up .

Then we have Kohona Dreams High , I'm 12 so I am in 8th grade . My two best friends Sakira and Kyuubi . Sakira is the same age as me , she has pink hair (like her mothers ) and a fringe . She's not like the other girls , but blush and shy around me. people call her Kira for short. Then my other best friend Kyuubi , he has red hair just up to his shoulders , he's older than me and Sakira by one age so he's a little taller. Like my Ma I HATE it when girls glop me . I mean Seriously don't you have anything else to do then talk about me and follow me around . What am I ? A puppy ?! I am the smartest in my class since I take extra activities and Ma says take tuition too .

My family isn't too big , actually I never have met Ma's side of the family. All I know is from the pictures. He had blond father just like him named Minato , Red – haired mother named Kushina . He had two older brothers , Uncle Pain and Uncle Genma. Ma never lets me visit or phone them , sometimes I could hear him talking and crying on the phone then slamming the phone down , it scares me seeing Ma that way , so I comfort him in which he smiles and kisses me . Even when I leave for school , I could see him burning or throwing away envelopes or presents for him or me.

And finally the one person whom I know nothing of , My daddy . I never saw him and when I ask Ma about him he changes the subject or makes excuses . I couldn't understand why Ma doesn't wanna talk about him. What's so wrong talking about him ? And it pains me everyday to see other kids run up to their daddies , complete families. I just wish I could see my daddy or know his name. I don't even know my daddy's side of the family and if my daddy is even alive.

You're probably wondering who I am ? I have blond hair with spiky in front and longs on sides . I'm 5'7 and growing still. I have hazel green eyes , I wear a black shirt with different designs Demi jeans and black sneakers . I wore a necklace with red and black mixed . What I love the most about myself is my personality , one side I'm a angel other , I'm a devil.

Still wondering who the hell am I , huh ?

My name is Ray Uzumaki

Son of Naruto Uzumaki

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

'' Ma , I'm home ''. Ray closed the front door kicking his shoes off and removing his backpack.

'' In here ''. Naruto replied . Ray went to the kitchen , Ma was making something disszly every time he moved the spoon in the frying pan.

'' How was school ? ''. Naruto turned off the cooker and faced Ray.

'' Same old , same old Stupid fangirls won't leave me alone ''. Ray looked away emotionless face.

'' Really ? They still do that . Hehe I still remember how it was for me ''. Naruto shaked his head and laughed remember that memory .

'' Hmpf '' Ray made that sound .

'' Oh something wrong ''. Naruto face became worried as he wrapped his arms around Ray.

_Oh that's how you wanna play , well two can play that game _

Ray's face went sad. '' Ma I know you don't like to talk about about this but , Who was my daddy ''.

Naruto went blank , until he signed and looked away.

'' Ray , why are you asking me this ? ''. In which Ray pouted .

'' Cause everytime I see kids running to their daddies , telling how great they are . It's not fair ! I wanna something about my daddy too ! ''.

Ray crossed his arms and puffed , he was pissed , what was wrong knowing something about his father.

'' You want to know ''. Naruto said. Ray nodded , he badly wanted to know , any thing about his daddy for the first time . Naruto was finally telling him. He really was .

Naruto went to the cocker and spoke. '' Your daddy did bad things , only kids with high standards could be his friends . You could say he was a bad boy ''.

'' A Bad Boy ''. Naruto nodded. It was slicence as Ray processed what his Ma said. His daddy , a bad boy .

'' Then you must have been someone really special , huh ''. Ray said smiling.

'' Huh ? What do you mean ''. Naruto replied .

'' You said Daddy only made friends with High Quality people , well then you must have been extra special that you made daddy fall in love with you ''.

Naruto blushed about what his son said . He crashed his cheek looking down.

'' Yeah you could say that … no go and change so we can have lunch ''.

Ray grinned and nodded .'' Okay Ma ''.

Getting his backpack Ray ran upstairs when he hears his Ma says …

'' And I told you to not call me that I prefer you call me Tou-chan ''.

Grinning Ray replies '' I prefer Dobe ''.

Naruto mumbles something under his breath like _'' whatever '' _and goes to the kitchen. Ray enters his bedroom.

A king size double bed , with red and black sheets and covers. A desk with a laptop and school books. A shelf with books , trophies and video games . Bed side tables . Posters and many things filled on the walls . Yup typically child's room.

Ray quickly changed his clothes and sprayed his favourite cologne . He lay on his bed until his Ma calls him for lunch , but he couldn't believe what his Ma said. His daddy a bad boy , how sure he might have been a little evil but there must be a reason for it. Nobody's perfect right . Then it clicked him.

Ray set up and grinned as a idea came to him. Of course why ddin't he think of this before . Its the prefect plan . Master plan .

'' Ray , lunch is ready ''.

'' Coming ''.

Running down satires , Ray could smell melted Macaroni and cheese . Oh boy His Favourite .

* * *

><p><p>

AK: SO Welcome back my fellow Peeps . This is my brand new story . I have been working on it for ages , cuz I wanted something completely new , And what better to make it a SasuNaru . I wanted to post this earlier but couldn't cuz slow laptop and annoying cousin's who wouldn't leave me alone. Ugh but finally here it is . I love Ray so much , isn't he adorable =D . so to satisfy you guys here a sneak peck of chap 2 .

_'' I'm sorry you believed your father and I loved each other '' _

_'' So what's the plan ? '' _

_'' He's What ?! ''. _

_'' I'll show you how '' _

Read , Fav , Follow , Review = Subscribe

See ya


	3. Chapter 2

'' You're Nuts ! ''.

It was a bright Tuesday morning , Kyuubi and Ray were sitting by their favourite spot discussing the plan.

'' I know man ,but I have to know he's my daddy even if it means going against Ma's words ''. Ray signed as he thought his Ma's words. It's risky , its dangerous but it's for once in a life time chance , and there's no way he's missing it.

'' Have you even thought about it for a second ? ''. Kyuubi argued.

'' What will our parents think , we could be kidnapped or worse thrown in jail for searching a criminal ''.

'' How do you know my daddy was a criminal ? ''. Ray replied .

'' Your Mom said he was a bad boy ''. Kyuubi remained him.

'' So that doesn't impale him being a criminal ''. Ray totally disagreed with Kyuubi on that. Kyuubi signed placing a hand on his forehead , eyes shut and shaking his head . Ray wasn't getting it , this could led to matter of life and death and Kyuubi wasn't going to die young.

'' Ray , please for the love of our friendship , don't do this ''. Ray gasped and hit Kyuubi's shoulder.

'' Don't you DARE bring our friendship in this . And you god so help me or I'm going to do something that you'll regret ''.

'' Okay first OW ! And second what ya gonna do ''. In a flash , Ray had pinned Kyuubi on his stomach , Kyuubi's right hand behind his back . Ray twisted it more with pressure.

'' Ita Ita Ita ''. Kyuubi screamed desperately wanted Ray to release him.

'' Want to know , what else I can do ''. Ray snickered as Kyuubi shook his head. Ray released him and laughed as Kyuubi glared and pouted at him checking his wrist.

'' So when do we make our move ''. Kyuubi asked getting up with Ray.

'' We'll leave around 11:00 pm , when Ma sleeps then I'll handle it from there . Make sure to pack only Necessary things and inform Sakira too ''. Kyuubi nodded as both headed for their class.

After school Kyuubi entered his apartment , his parents Kiba and Hintana are always working so their not here to welcome him , well expect for his older brother Sai who's probably gone to blow some girl's ass. People always liked Kyuubi more since he was sweet and innocent especially not a pervert like his brother . Kyuubi changed and went to the kitchen for a snack , all there was some vegetables and Ramen.

Kyuubi hated vegetables so much , like seriously why did god invent it if it had to taste disgusting and his brother was stupid to buy them. Setting for Ramen he heated it up and went to pack. Looking around thinking what to pack ? .

'' Ray said on Necessary things ''. He packed clothes , shoes , undergarments , toothbrush . Oh and no least his stuffed teddybear.

Kyuubi had it since his last Christmas when it was given by his grandparents . It's the only thing he has to remember them. Just then his pager beeped. Since Kyuubi and his friends are too young to have cellphones , they got pagers instead in case of emergency . The message was from Kira.

_So what's the plan ? _

Kyuubi smiled and replied telling Kira everything what Ray told him. Putting his pager in his pocket , getting his bag and leaving a note for Sai , he sets out for the journey .

Sakura Haruno was known for one thing … that is gossip. She would know everything from what will happen , to when , how , where and why . Anything you want to know just ask her. Currently she is texting her best friend Ino who just recently hooked up with a guy named Shiro , and saying they should meet up.

'' That sounds great ! We need to tag Naruto along , he needs to get out of the house ''. pushing the send button , Sakura smiled and waited for Ino to reply.

'' Mom ! ''. Suddenly small arms wrapped around her neck , making Sakura jerk shock.

'' Gosh Sakira don't do that , you almost gave me a heart attack ''.

Kira let go and sat next to her pinkette mother.

'' So who are you mailing ? ''.

'' Hmm oh your auntie Ino , just another-''.

'' Oh god mom , not another boyfriend story ''. Sakura gasped wide shocked what her daughter said.

'' Kira how do you know that ? ''. There's no way kira got through her e_mail and she always talked to Ino in private .

'' I have reasons ''. Kira started making her way to the stairs . Sakura being childish followed her daughter.

'' Sakira Rock , you better answer me Missy ! ''. No way was she going to be ignored by her own daughter.

'' Mom , would you stop blabbering and help me pack ''. Kira was getting fed up. God no wonder her Dad called her mother annoying.

'' What ? Pack but , why ? ''. Sakura became worried , where was her daughter going and not informing her.

'' Yuri called , she wants Me, Ray and Kyuubi to stay with her at cloud village for a couple of days ''.

'' Oh and Ray and Kyuubi are going too ? ''.

'' Of course , their my best friends ! ''. Sakura smiled at her daughter's exciment. She knew she can trust Kira with Ray and Kyuubi. Three childhood friends grew up together like her , Naruto and Kiba. Kira seems to like Ray a little more . Maybe in the future they will get married.

'' Okay , lets pack ! ''. Unknown to Sakura , she had no idea what her daughter had planed . Kira heard a beep , reading the message it was Kyuubi explaining what their doing tonight.

'' Oh Yucky Ma . That stinks ! ''. Ray pouted at the shampoo . Naruto laughed and poured it over Ray's spikes .

'' Well it's your fault . Who told you to touch that Snuck ?! ''. Ever since childhood Ray had a nasty habit of lifting object which got angry and make him stink .

'' How was I suppose to know it would do that ?! ''. Ray argued .

'' You know Snuck's don't like being lifted , especially by their tails ''. Naruto continued to was him , as Ray tried to not get it in his eyes . Soon Ray was all cleaned and ready in bed. Waiting for his Ma to read him a story.

'' Okay , once upon a time there was a prince and a princess , they both fell in love and died . End of story ''. Naruto grinned.

'' That's the worst story I ever heard ! ''. Ray playfully hit Naruto.

'' I know baby , how about I read one tomorrow ''. Ray pouted but nodded.

'' Luv ya Ma ''.

'' Luv ya too baby ''. Ray went to sleep instantly . Naruto stroked his son's hair thinking how lucky he is to have Ray. Then he remembered Ray's words.

_You must have been extra special , that you made daddy fall in ,love with you . _

Naruto smiled looking down at his angel dreaming so peacefully . If only Ray knew the truth , how Naruto wishes to tell him but can't.

'' I'm sorry you believed your father and I loved each other ''. Kissing Ray's forehead , Naruto left to sleep as well.

Around 11:30 pm Ray woke by his pager. Grabbing his bag which he hid from his Ma , Ray tip toed to see his Ma asleep , with one last look Ray jumped out of his balcony and ran. Ray saw Kira and Kyuubi already there , where they were supposed to meet .

'' You guys got everything ''. Getting nods , Ray led the way. They came to a wall which was blocking them from leaving.

'' Have any idea how to pass this ? ''. Kyuubi pointed to the object.

'' I'll show you how ''. Ray smirked ( Uchiha smirk ) . he climbed up a nearby tree , steady walking on the branch he jumped on top of the wall. Sucessfully getting off. Kira grinned at Kyuubi and followed Ray.

'' Hmpf , show off ''. Kyuubi remarked and followed them both.

'' Okay you said to your mom that we're going to cloud village ''. Kira nodded.

'' So cloud village is to the north , if we take east it will led us to Dawn villa ''.

'' Why not take the south ? ''. Kyuubi was so confused.

'' Cause that will led us to sound village , and knowing Ma he will search every village ''. Soon the bus arrived, they paid for their tickets and left.

Naruto groaned as a sound disturbed his peaceful sleep. Who the HELL would call at … 3:00 am. Accepting the call he said in a lazy voice '' Helllooo ''.

'' NARUTO ! ''. Naruto joited out of his bed by Sakura's scream.

'' Jeez Sakura , are you trying to damage my ear ? … wha , huh … what ? ''. Naruto ran to Ray's room , seeing Ray not there he searched the all house with zero results.

'' OMG Sakura , what if their kidnapped or worse ?! ''.

'' Huh ? Oh thank god . You could have to me before giving me a panic attack . Okay pick me up ''. Naruto signed in relief to know that Ray went to cloud village. Oh Ray was so grounded.

It took about 45 minutes to arrive at Yuri's house , not waiting a second Naruto ringed the doorbell three times. Behind Naruto stood Sakura , Lee and Sai.

'' Hi guys ''. Sugi answered the door.

'' What are you guys doing here ? ''. Karin came later.

'' Is Ray , Kyuubi and Kira here ? ''. Lee questioned .

'' No , why ? ''.

'' Kira said Yuri asked them three to sleep over ''. Sakura interrupted.

'' I said what ? ''. A girl about 13 years with red hair came.

'' That your friends can come to stay over ''. Karin said.

'' No I didn't say anything ''. Yuri went back inside.

'' It seems your kids have disappered ''. Sugi replied .

'' No shit ''. Karin said getting a glare from Sugi .

'' HUH ? ''. The four said together .

Sugi signed. '' Naruto , Ray he … ran away ''.

'' He WHAT ?! ''.


End file.
